1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to a portable, multi-purpose foldable structure. Specifically, the embodiments are directed to a singular, foldable structure that can be folded into a hand-held configuration, thereby eliminating time consuming assembly and cumbersome transportation. Embodiments include portable sports goals and tent structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Several different types of portable structures (e.g., sports goals, basketball hoops, tents, billboards, etc.) may be disassembled and reassembled to reduce their size and facilitate their transportation between uses. Unfortunately, disassembleable conventional structures typically have multiple critical pieces that must be totally disconnected from each other to condense such structures to easily transportable sizes. If one or more of the multiple critical pieces are lost, the portable structure cannot serve its function.
Multiple piece structures are also often difficult to assemble. Such difficulty disadvantageously leads to long assembly and disassembly time.